Nowadays, car accidents have become a social problem and investigation for the accidents is absolutely imperative, for example, in order to avoid an accident by means of prior prediction or in order to enable an early settlement of a compensation problem of an accident. As a result of this, a vehicle-mounted driving recorder has been developed that can automatically record an image of outside or inside of a motor vehicle (an automobile) during driving and that can be utilized as an accident coping system such that it can be used as an evidence in case of an accident.
Conventionally this kind of driving recorder comprises an imaging unit and a body to process and store its image, each of which is separately formed, however, recently this kind of driving recorder is downsized by integrally forming an imaging unit and a body due to downsizing of an image receiving element as shown in the patent document 1.
This kind of driving recorder may be installed at any place as far as it can see a front of the vehicle, and the place may be any as far as the inside of the vehicle, for example, a roof part, a windshield and an upper surface of a dashboard.
However, a conventional driving recorder does not deeply take into consideration that the inside of the vehicle is in a severe environment in respect of the temperature. Then the driving recorder wherein the imaging unit and the body are integrally formed might cause malfunction due to high temperature considering electric power consumption of the driving recorder itself in case the driving recorder is left in the vehicle with the window closed under the boiling sun during summer.    Patent document 1: Japan patent laid open number 2004-345599